Blame the Alcohol
by lilalexis131
Summary: Her 21st birthday isnt being spent how she expected it, but...could she really complain on whats happened? She got to drink, be at a fancy club, and she got to have some fun with two hot guys. Only, she blames the alcohol for half of the actions she made that night.
1. Chapter 1

She has no idea how the Hitachain twins convinced her, but here she was, the night of her 21st birthday in a bar and what she thought was a riddiculous get up.

Of course, thanks to both Hikaru and Kaoru, it was anything but ridiculous. They had the tiny brunette in a skin tight ruby red dress that left little to the imagination, much to the girls dismay. To make her discomfort more apparent, they managed to stick her in 4" black heels, adorn her in black chain necklaces that fell just below her bust, and dangly black earrings that had tiny ruby's in them. They had her hair curled in loose waves that fell messily around her face. To make the twins' 'masterpiece' complete, she had on smokey eyeshadow and cherry red lipstick.

She sighed for the upteenth time that night and ignored the twins' complaints of her ruining their carefully planned party, before interrupting them by standing.

"Fine! Be quiet. Ill enjoy myself. Just let me get drunk first" She said before leaving and walking to the bar silently.

Ever true to her word, Haruhi proceeded to get blind drunk, so much so, she never noticed when Kyouya and Tamaki showed up. One minute she was alone at the bar drinking, the next, Tamaki and Kyouya were sitting beside her, sporting their own drinks.

She giggled softly at soemthing Tamaki said, then stood up downing her drink. "One of you have to dance with me" She announced before nodding, a slight slur to her words before turning without a word and heading to the dance floor.

Haruhi smirked a little to herself when Talk Dirty to Me starting blasting through the clubs speakers. "How fitting..."She murmured before closing her eyes and getting lost in the beat of the music.

Get Jazzy on it

Im that flight that you get on, International

First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'cause i know what the girl them need,

New York to Haiti

I got lipstick stains on my passport,

You make it hard to leave

As she was grinding along with the music she felt hands grab her waist and pull her against the person from behind. She faltered only for a second, opening her eyes to glance at the person, and when she saw it was Tamaki, she only shrugged off the feeling of dancing with him and let herself get lost in the music again

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

all i really need to understand it

when you talk dirty to me

talk dirty to me

talk dirty to me

talk dirty to me

get jazzy on it

As Haruhi was grinding with the music and against Tamaki, she felt him pull her to him tightly, against his growing arousal. She felt her cheeks burn slightly and bit her lip, feeling her own body start to tingle with the sensation of arousal, and -making a bold move which she'd later blame the alcohol for- reached behind her and gripped the blondes hips tightly, holding him to her and going to give a slow, hard grind against him. She smirked whne she heard the gasp, then the hard press of his hips to her.

"Shit...Haruhi..." Tamaki gasped out quietly, swooping down to kiss her neck and give it a hard nip as he pulled her to him tighter still, manipulating her hips to move against him in a thrusting motion. As he did this and nipped at her neck, she felt herself flush further and her body break out into a sweat as she was turned on further.

you know the words to my songs

no hable ingles

Our conversations ait long

but you know what is

I know the girl them want,

London to Taiwan

I got lipstick stains on my passport

I think i need a new one

Turning in the blondes arms quickly, Haruhi reached up and gripped his hair and pulled him down to kiss him roughly, holding him tight against her.

Tamaki, not going to give up this chance, moved his hands from her hips to her ass, pulling her tight against him. He groaned against her lips when she pressed heavily against his straining erection, and moved her tighter to him, grinding against her. Pleasure shot through his spine and he broke the kiss, breathing heavily and moving to kiss down her neck, moving his hips against her with the beat of the music.

He let out a startled gasp when he felt her hand cup him through his jeans. He bit down on her neck a little roughly when she gave him a light squeeze. "Fuck, Haruhi...what are you doing?" He gasped out softly, his hips giving a involentary thrust in her hand.

Wincing only slightly from the bite, she continued to palm him through his jeans. "Im having fun and enjoying myself. You should do the same" she replied, taking his distraction as a chance to latch onto his neck and give a hard suck, determined to leave her mark on him. By now, the alcohol was making her mind hazier and her actions a blur, and was only pulled out of it by Tamaki's hand gripping hers forcefully, his face pinched tight in pain.

"We cant do this here" He muttered, cheeks flushed and breathing labored, as he clutched her hand that had slipped into his now unbuttoned jeans. "lets get a drink and cool off" He murmured, zipping his pants up quickly and leading her over to the bar, ordering them both a drink. When he got them, he led her over to a booth and slid in first before pulling her down beside him. After only a moment of sitting, he lifted the drink up to his lips and took a large sip from it, sighing softly at the slow burn. He looked over at Haruhi silently, and smiled a little, seeing her attention momentarily distracted by the drink in front of her she was slowly downing. He hummed softly before going to reach for her chin and turn her face towards him then lean down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Haruhi squealed softly in surprise before going to kiss him back eagerly and shift her body to face him fully, her dress riding up dangerously high from the movement. She groaned softly when she felt him nip at her lips and tug her hair, moving her to a better angle. She felt her face burn when his free hand moved from her back, along her sides before coming to rest on her hip. She moved closer to him, sighing at the pressure and moved her hand to his lap to rub his erection through his jeans, causing the blonde to hiss out and deepen the kiss.

"Haruhi..."He moaned, thrusting up slightly in her hand, suddenly greateful for the tables cover. Boldly, he moved his hand from her hip to the tops of her thighs and danced his fingers along the edge of her dress, creating goosebumps to break out on her skin. he danced closer and closer to wear she wanted him, but wouldnt move his hand further, much to her irritation and her amusement. He chuckled softly when he felt her irritated huff and pulled his hand up to where she wanted him, towards her dripping core. "Oh Haruhi...i wouldnt have never pegged you for someone who would want to engage in this type of thing publicly" He breathed out airly near her heat, giving in to her demands and moving his fingers up to the waiting warmth between her thighs.

"...Just shut up and go on" She muttered through her alcohol induced haze and moved her hand back to his lap, this time unbuttoning his jeans and pulling him free from his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his length and gave it a slow tug, root to tip, then repeated the process when Tamaki moaned out lowly and bucked into her hand. She growled slightly when he stopped his own movement towards her own arousal and stopped her movements over him and and went to force his hand into movement again.

For once taking the hint, he moved his hands under the hem of her dress. He froze however, when he met no barrier between his hands and her dripping core. "No panties, Haruhi?" He asked softly, pulling back slightly to look at her in surprise, "how interesting..."He murmured before making a sudden swipe through her folds, gathering up her juices as he went. "And so wet already...how greedy of you" he said softly, smirking a little , which earned him a glare from the brunette.

"The dress doesnt really allow me to wear anything under it..." She muttered, moving over his hand to try and get his fingers to rub over the sensitive nub at the top of her slit, all the while still moving her hand over him.

They kept this pace up until she felt Tamaki swell and pulse in her hand, his groan echoing in her ears as he came, his white seed splattering over his jeans and her hand messily. And again, to her irritation, Tamakis hand stopped its movement. A quick glance at his face, lazy and satisfied, Haruhi knew she wouldnt be getting the same release he had moments ago. She heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed a napkin, cleaning her hand and going to stand, smoothing her dress back down. With barely a look at the blonde, she stormed away from the table and back to where the twins were sitting, only now Kyouya was sitting with them.

"Ooooh! Haruhi got some!" Kaoru hooted, a shit eating grin crossing his features. "Who got to you? See, told you that dress would get you someone" he continued, obviously proud of himself. "Especially if those hickeys mean anything...Was he a good lay?" He asked curiously, missing his twins look of disgust towards him.

"I didnt get laid. Just got him off" She muttered, touching her neck lightly. "I think i need more to drink...especially just to finish tonight" She said sighing heavily. She huffed a little and rolled her eyes when Tamaki sauntered over to the table, his afterglow apparent on his face, along with the tell-tale hickeys on his own neck.

"No! You didnt!" Hikaru gasped out in shock, over his twins loud laughter. "You and tono did it!?" He exclaimed, looking wide eyed between the two.

"No, he certainly didnt!"She snapped angrily, getting more upset as they continued to laugh, her face burning red when she heard Kaoru laugh even harder and gasped out a " Tono couldn't even get her off! No wonder Haruhi's so pissed off! He only worried about getting himself off...haha"

Tamaki flushed a dark red and looked at Haruhi with wide eyes. "You didnt finish...?" He asked, sounding surprised, then flushed further when she snapped out her denial. "I thought...before i...You had...oh" He muttered, now clearly embarressed and looked down.

"How about we just drop it and focus more on drinking and getting drunk?"She asked frowning and cutting off any further conversation on the matter. "Tamaki. your turn for drinks. Actually, make it a few rounds of shots, the strong stuff" She said, glaring at everyone and going to slide into the booth besides Kyouya, who had yet to say a word. "Nothing to add, Ootori?"She asked, looking at the raven with a deep frown.

"Nothing at all, Haruhi" He said softly smirking and shaking his head a bit as he sipped his scotch and leaned back in the seat, watching her.

"Good."She sniffed out nodding a little and sat back, crossing her legs and having her dress ride up again. She had long sinced stopped caring if she looked decent or not. She did notice the slight look of interest Kyouya gave her, his gaze roaming up and down her figure slowly, lingering on the newely exposed skin she was showing off. When Tamaki came back to the table with the shots, she grabbed one for herself and downed it quickly, wincing a bit at the burn as it went down.

"Careful Haruhi...wouldnt want you to get sick" Kyouya murmured, smirking behind his glass. "After all, you wouldnt want to show everyone you cant handle your liquore..."He added in, knowing he'd get a reaction from her.

"You obviously havent been around when Ive drank, Ootori"She said lowly, narrowing her eyes.

"Lets prove it then. First one to get sick loses" He said smirking more as he watched her.

"No way. Not until youve had more to drink and got to my level. Two more shots"She told him pushing them over to him then gaped as she saw him down them, then the rest of his scotch, without so much as a wince.

"Game on, Haruhi..."He murmured looking at her and grinning a little, his glasses reflecting the light from the club.

Haruhi swallowed thickly, just now fully understanding what she agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry I've been gone so long. It's been crazy busy with me leaving school and now transferring into a local community college, but I've also been working non stop - currently typing this while I'm at work- and I've been busy partying with friends..my excuse is my bad breakup. But I guess since I've got nothing else to do on a 7 hour shift I'll update this little story. Most of the events I go off are spin offs of my own little drunken fun nights and obviously the characters are acting a bit different. In most cases, alcohol does affect people and make them act different, and going with how I am when I'm trashed, I'm totally different. But after this chapter, I probably am going to discontinue it. It was going on a nice plot bunny a while ago but now I don't have the urge to really finish it.

As more shots were knocked back, and the harsh burn of whatever they decided to order as that round of shots was warming her stomach and throat, Haruhi knew she had made a mistake. While she had never gotten sick from drinking, and the fact of how much she could drink, she knew she was no match for the raven haired man beside her, and she had an feeling he knew it too if his smirk was anything to go by. She could already feel the slight buzz from earlier begin to worsen and she knew before long, she would be completely and utterly drunk. She has no problem with letting herself get wasted, but she would much rather only let herself act like a fool only in front of the twins and not the raven who would no doubt use it as black mail against her. She let out a heavy sigh and reached for her...8th?...shot of the night and downed it before pausing when she saw Kyouya watching her, his cheeks taking on a slightly rosy hue to them.

'Ha! He's starting to get drunk!' She thought smugly, nodding mentally but outright smirking as she stared back. "Something wrong Ootori?" She asked, and mentally cheered when she didn't slur any of her words.

"None at all Fujioka. But...we might have to call it a draw. I believe we both might be nearing our limits...that is...limits we'd like to have while out in public" Kyouya said, his speech slower and sounding a bit forced, which made the Burnette snort a little and think 'definitely almost drunk', but nodded anyways.

"Fine with me " she said before going to go stand up before swaying a little and catching herself. She shot Kyouya a look as if to dare him to say anything about her almost mishap, but when nothing was said besides an eyebrow raise, she turned and stalked out onto the dance floor, though a bit unsteadier than she would have liked.

Soon her thoughts about how much the shots had affected her were erased as she lost her self in the beat of the music. She closed her eyes and began to sway and grind and twist along with the music, forgetting even about the people she was with and around until she felt hands grip her from behind, the hold feeling possessive.

"The way your dancing...its sinful to let you be out here alone..." Kyouya breathed in her ear before going to press a kiss to the point below her ear then pull her towards him. "But don't stop dancing on my account..."He added with a nip to her skin which caused the girl to gasp softly and her skin heat up.

Haruhi felt as if she were being burnt alive. Every slide and touch and glide of Kyouyas hands and lips seemed to scorch her skin, sear her, but also make her feel deliciously alive, something she hadn't felt before, at least not to that degree.

She blamed it on the alcohol.

She blamed the alcohol that made her feel as if the Ravens touch was what her body craved in order to live, to survive. She blamed it for the way she now grinded and swayed against Kyouya. It was much like how she had danced with Tamaki before, but more passionate, more lively and intimate. She blamed the alcohol for the way she didn't care when she turned in his arms and put his wandering lips to rest, letting them stop their wandering journey at her own. She knew she had more reasons to blame the alcohol but for now, now all she knew was that she didn't want Kyouya to stop kissing her.

He tasted strongly of the scotch and the whiskey drinks, of fire and passion. He tasted hot and spicey, and overall intoxicating. She felt drugged when she pulled away what seemed like ages later to suck in a lung full of air and stare up at him with wide brown eyes.

Silver eyes stared back at her, his cheeks flushed a dull pink which Haruhi was sure matched her own. She watched in a daze as he said something, but it didn't fully reach her ears, and she just continued to stare at him before blinking hard twice. "What?" She asked, the words stumbling out of her mouth a little thickly, her intoxication apparent.

"I said...we should head back to the table...we...this...too many people around, and...this is just the alcohol talking" Kyouya said a little hoarsly, looking her over slowly before looking back at her face and just taking her arm and leading her back to the table, a frown marring his face and distracting him from the dark look now shadowing Haruhis.

'Yes...another reason to blame the alcohol' she thought silently and pulled her arm from Kyouya and crossed her arms and frowned. "Outside. Or we'll talk about it being a matter of the alcohol here and now." She said.

She watched Kyouya sigh heavily before nodding. "Outside then" he said and let her lead the way, trailing behind her and running a hand through his hair a little frusterated.

"Haruhi, listen...I didn't mean-" he started, before being cut off by Haruhis sharp snap of "bullshit".  
"You meant every word Kyouya. Don't fucking lie. I'm aware of what was going on and if I was going to protest to it, you would have very well known it. So why don't you just admit you fucked up and did something you didnt want to do because your drunk"

"It's not that easy to admit Haruhi. Ootori's...we dont...we don't do anything without thinking things through and calculating the benefits and the-" he was cut off with Haruhis harsh "screw the benefits and risks"

She gave him a hard look and frowned crossing her arms. "Haven't you ever just wanted to ever just give up and go with the flow? Not think about what leads to what? Hell, you have the best damn excuse in the world to blame things on! God knows Tamaki is going to be using it for the rest of his life. Just blame it on the damn alcohol. Hell, I'll even let us go back in there and drink some more if It means you'll loosen up to have a night of fun. I don't think you've ever let yourself truely have fun before Kyouya...but you should. Let yourself have one night of sin, and if you want to go and analyze it, fine." She said shaking her head but looking at the raven haired man quietly, who was looking at her silently.

After a few minutes, Kyouya sighed before nodding. "A few more drinks and I guess I can see what you and the rest of the club finds so interesting about letting go...and I guess I can blame the alcohol in the end..." He murmured before taking her hand and going back in, leading her to the bar and ordering them a few shots that they knocked back before he turned to look at her, his head tilted slightly in thought.

"I truly don't understand you..." He murmured quietly before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Slowly the kiss moved from sweet to passionate to deep and the couple new they should find somewhere a little more private if they wanted move things along. Separating just enough just to mumble about going to Kyouyas, Kyouya himself mumbled in response that it was too far and that she was just going to have to make do with the back ally of the club.

After all, they could blame the alcohol for all of this later.

A/N:  
Sup guys. It was rushed and crappy at the end and I'm sorry but my damn phone wasn't agreeing with me on writing and and I wasn't sure how to finish and and I wasn't really feeling the story anymore. But it's done done with now and ...tada? But yeah. Sorry everyone. When I was writing it the plot bunny was good and drama happened and then I partied too much and started gettin into "trouble";) a lot lol and typical college fun and yeah. I'm on tumblr and Instagram too much to be writing and and I'm and I'm sorry guys


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well shit. I wasn't expecting to write another chapter but since I'm stuck at my mom's without her WiFi password to use my laptop, I'm using data on my phone, so might as well write up a new chapter for the hell of it. Plus I have nothing else to do tonight on my day off...here's the next chapter I suppose guys Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouya Ootori was not this sort of man. He was not the sort of man to have one night stands. He should rather say, he was not the sort of man to have a night of sin with people he knew. He normally went to places where he was a stranger and no one knew of him or his family and he was fine with that. But this...this was different. The way his hands were skimming along her sides and her hands were tangled in his hair...her skin was burning him...scalding his normally icey skin...it was a drug, and he couldn't seen to get enough.

Her lips seemed to do the same. He nipped and sucked and licked...and the way she seemed to respond with her breathy gasps and moans made him want to try all the harder to draw more of those delicious little sounds out of her.

He moved to press her harder against the wall of the ally- something he internally winced at; but really, his car was too far away and he was too selfish and greedy with his need for her- and gave her harder kisses and moved so she would wrap her legs around his waist.

He blamed the alcohol for this burning desire.

He let out a soft groan when she started to rock her hips against his, and immediately thought that his car would have been much too far. He moved to her neck and started to nip and suck at it as he grinded his erection into her and smirked a little at her soft moan and tug at his hair.

He don't know what happened, but the next thing he knew, his pants were undone and her panties were around her ankles he was about to thrust into her before he stopped suddenly and swore, much to the brunettes aggravation.

"I don't have a condom. This is why I don't do things without planning..."He muttered going to pull away.

"Birth control you moron, now get back here and fuck me " Haruhi said going to tug him back to her and going to pull him back to her for a rough kiss. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius doctor and know other forms of contraceptive? "She muttered trying to pull his hips to hers and guide him into her, chuckling at his annoyed growl.

"...whatever" he muttered before thrusting into her suddenly and hissing at her wet heat surrounding him. "Damn..." He muttered before going to grip her hips tightly and start to thrust repeatedly into her roughly, dragging some high feminine moans out of Haruhi and watching her throw her head back in pleasure.

Just as they were building towards their peak, some muffled laughs caught Kyouyas attention and he turned his head towards the entrance of the ally and straining his eyes, he saw it was Tamaki and the twins. His scoffed a little and just shook his head a little. "Enjoying the sight?" He called out, not stilling his movements and smirked a bit at their surprised looks. "Or maybe your a bit Jealous Tamaki? Either way, maybe a bit of privacy? If you keep standing there, your going to draw some other attention. Either go away or come further in for all I care" he said before looking away before them and focusing back on Haruhi, who was beyond lost in her pleasure to notice the exchange as she fell over the edge with a small cry and him following shortly after. He peppered more kisses along her neck and then slowly pulled out sighing a little. "if only we were at my place...wouldn't have to worry about damn clothes..."He muttered fixing his pants then went to help Haruhi her seemed a little a unsteady on her feet.

When he looked up at her, he saw she was looking over towards the entrance to the ally and her eyes her wide and following her gaze, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the trio hadn't left but stayed and we're watching them still in shock. "Morons..."He muttered.

"They watched, didn't they?" She asked quietly.

"That they did" he said nodding.  
"I'm never going to get drunk like this again" she muttered" she sighed.

"Just blame the alcohol" Kyouya said, sighing.  
"Oh trust me. I am" Haruhi said, "I am"  



End file.
